mywifeandkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Kyle
|Gender = Male|Eye Color = Brown|Marital Status = Married to Jay Kyle|Occupation(s) = Owner of Trucking Company|Nickname = Mike Michael Mike Love Baldy Mike Love-d-d-Did|Age = 43|Hair Color = Shaved (Brown/Black)|Family = *Jay Kyle (wife) *Junior Kyle (son) *Claire Kyle (older daughter) *Kady Kyle (younger daughter) *Unnamed Child (Unknown Sex) *Joe Kyle (father) *Ann Kyle (mother) *Ken Kyle (brother) *Kelly Kyle (sister) *Vanessa Scott-Kyle (daughter-in-law) *Junior, Jr (grandson)|Employees = Jay Kyle Junior Kyle|Romances = Jay Kyle|Interests = - Basketball - Video Games - Watching Basketball|Talent = His "Bill Cosby" Impression|Secret(s) = - Gave Junior $1,000 for an A in his test (exposed to Jay by Kady) - Planned to give Jay a wedding ring for their Wedding Anniversary to renew thier vows (exposed to Jay) - Went to their relationship therapist without Jay (exposed to Jay)|Status = Alive|First appearance = "Pilot"|Last appearance = "The 'V' Story"|Portrayed By = Damon Wayans|image = |Enemies = Rachel}} Michael "Mike" Richard Kyle is the husband of Jay and father of Junior, Claire and Kady. Biography Michael is the husband of Jay and father of Junior, Claire and Kady He is also now the grandfather of Junior, Jr and Father-in-Law of Vanessa Scott-Kyle. He is the patriarch of his family. He tends to have disagreements with his kids Claire and Junior, along with his wife Jay. Michael likes to embrass his kids, except for Kady. As he feels like as their Dad this is his role and what he needs to do as much as teaching them about not doing things. Before the Show Michaell got Jay pregnant when she was 16-years-old with their son Junior. Jay never got to go to her own prom and didn’t go to college with her friends because of this. Personality Michael=He is famous for his comical and unusual personality, and his lack of sensitivity. He is apt to impersonate comedians such as Bill Cosby, and has a rather carefree personality toward parenting, but still loves his children. He however is not carefree no rules type dad. He is strict and often pooed about this by his elder children Claire and Junior. He loves video games and basketball somethimes even more than he loves his wife Jay. Season 1-5 "Clubfoot Kyle" is somewhat of a selfish man in Season 1, desperate for his wife to quit her job as a stockbroker to cook and clean for him and look after his kids. And when she loses her job, he ends up being forced into many of Jay's attempts to "express herself" such as opening her own restaurant, and going back to high school prom. He is quite egoistic, often ending up being sucked into competitions with strangers or convolutted plans to teach his kids a lesson. Appearance Michael is bald and is often teased about it by friends and family, alongside with pointy ears. He has a small black moustache and a goatie. Relationships Family Jay Jay is Michael's wife. Jay and Michael have 3 children together, they also now have a grandchild from their eldest child, Junior. Jay and Michael tend to disagree over things that involve their family and how they parent, she is known to fall for certain things Junior and Claire do. However he is known to see past the lying and get straight to the point, he knows exactly what his kids are up to and knows how to catch them out on their lies. This doesn't really go for their youngest child, Kady, as she rarely lies and gets into trouble. Jay and Michael see a relationship therapist by the name of Dr. Bouche, when things do get tough. In "Making the Grade", Jay and Michael both sit down to review their kids report cards, Claire gets an A and Kady says she learned how to roll over in Tumble-tots and has also learned a new song, "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Claire takes her sister to bed and Jay and Michael stay sitting to review their only sons report card. Michael says "And now, the final contestant on 'Let's See If I Let You Continue To Live In My House', Michael Kyle Jr!", they open the report card and see he has an "A" in Art, which Michael calls an "Easy A", he has a "B" in History, English and Science, but they are really shocked to see an "A" in Algebra although he usually brings home lower than a "C" in Algebra. They congratulate him and sign the report card. Later when Junior walks out Jay straight away says "He forged it, didn't he?", Michael hold the report card up to the light to see what he really got which is an "F". Junior Junior is Michael's son Junior and Michael get along very well, although Junior has a tendancy to lie to his parents, Junior is the dumbest kid they have and so they tend to have lots of disagreements and have teaching moments. Michaell got Jay pregnant at 16 with Junior. It is for this reason that Michael has been known to become paranoid that eventually his children are going to lose their virginity, which did occur when Junior had sexual intercourse with his girlfriend Vanessa and wound up getting her pregnant with Junior, Jr. This is why he hates the idea of Claire having a boyfriend or even going to prom. He doesn't seem to show much concern about Kady, as she is a toddler/child who doesn't know that much about sex. However he may have trouble when she grows into a teenager. In "Making the Grade", Michael is determined to catch Junior in the lie of forging his report card, Junior doesn't know that his Dad and Mother already know that he got an "F" and not an "A". Michael tells Jay that he'll deal with catching Junior out on the lie. Michael has a party organised for Junior on his success with his forged "A" in Algebra. Michael invites Juniors' Math teacher to the party and Junior is soon caught out on his lie. After this Michael makes Junior carry him everywhere. Claire Claire is Michael's eldest daughter. Claire and Michael do get along well, but she still thinks that he should stop trying to take over and control her life, she feels that he needs to "get with the times" and let her do things because "everyone else is doing it". In "Of Breasts and Basketball", Jay forgets that she has to take Claire to the mall to buy bras for her, so she makes Michael do, which Claire evidently complains about. Michael takes Claire to the mall to buy bras and does exactly what she said he does, he messes around in the bras and kneckers section which embrasses her. He walks off to a different section, and Claire's friends walk in, she asks them who they're with and they say no one, but when they ask her, she too says no one, which disappoints Michael, visibly. They later have a talk about what happened earlier and get along again. Kady Kady is Michael's youngest daughter Kady and Michael get along very well, and very rarely does Kady lie to her Dad, she also never really gets into trouble as she's so young and can't really make a lot of trouble. As Jay says Kady is not "a horny teenager" which means she can't do the things Claire or Junior do. Junior, Jr Junior, Jr is Michael's grandson by Junior. Michael gets along very well with his grandson. He once used his grandson as a "Magic Baby" as a source for Juniors' smartness to pass a test. Which he did end up passing, because he genuinely thought his son was a magic baby for the time being. Ken Ken is Michael's brother. Ken Kyle is first seen in "A Little Romance", where he brings home a new girlfriend, Tiana. Michael and Ken have a talk about relationships, which involves talking about their own sex lives. Michael complains that his sex life is boring and begins to envy his brother's sex life, however later, Ken starts to envy Michael's sex life as he realises that a new woman who just wants him for sex isn't good for him and now he's getting bored of it. Ken and Michael seem to get along very well. Trivia * He really likes doing his "Bill Cosby" impression. Although no one else likes it. * He likes golfing. * The name "Michael Richard" is built off Damon Wayans, the portrayer's brother, Michael Richard Wayans he and Jay had sex when they were teenagers, Jay was preganant with their son Jr. They miss their high school prom he used to have hair and then lost it they have Jr, Claire and Kady. They are married and love each other and he helped delivered his grandson. Gallery 1106.jpg 545321-wife and kids cast wallpaper 1024.jpg My Wife and Kids S01E01 Titlecard.png Michael.jpg Wiki.png Wiki-Preview.png Hqdefault.jpg Perfect-Dad.jpg Episode-9-clip.jpg My-Wife-and-Kids-–-Season-1.jpg Damonwayans.jpg Category:Adult Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adult